Harry Potter and the rise of the Stag Fighters
by Txvoldemort
Summary: disclamer: I dont own anything in this story.Set right after dumbledores funeral. Harry is becoming more and more depressed by the day as he sets out on his long road to defeaing lord voldemort. Eventually harryluna
1. Dark times ahead

"Severus…..please" . "AVADA KEDAVARA"! The jet of green light hit dumbledore in the chest………. Harry Potter woke up in a cold sweat on privet drive for the second night in a row. It was only two days after the Dumbledores funeral and Harry had been having dreams reliving that horrible night. The night Albus Dumbledore the wizarding worlds only hope and the greatest wizard that ever lived was taken away. "Another nightmare mate"? Asked Ron looking down at Harry with clear concern in his eyes.

After a long argument with Vernon Dursley and a couple of threats with wands they finally agreed to let Hermoine and Ron stay with Harry until he left on his seventeenth birthday. Ron would sleep on the floor in Harry's room while Hermoine would sleep in the vacant guest room across the hallway."It's nothing don't worry about it I am okay now" said Harry giving Ron a fake grin and Ron being as dense as he was falling for it. "Harry I heard a scream are you okay" said Hermoine running and and hugging him tightly as if he would die if she let go. "IM FINE BOTH OF YOU NOW CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" yelled harry as he pushed her off of him went back under his blankets.

Hermoine now had tears in her eyes he had been this way ever since they got on the hogwarts express. He wasn't close to the loving person he used to be all he did now was think of ways to kill Snape and trying to invent new powerful torture spells that rival the cruciatus. " Harry what is wrong with you why are you like this" sobbed Hermoine. "I know.." But she couldn't finish Ron had dragged her away from Harry and back to her room. "It's best just to leave him alone for now." He told her with a clear look of hurt upon his face. "but Ron he is so different now so cold and so angry" Hermoine sobbed "I know he should be angry all of us are but Professor Dumbledore wouldn't him to turn cold in his mission to defeat vo….voldemort". "I know" Ron said in as close of a comforting voice as he could muster "but we must…..".

Harry stood outside the door listening to the rest of Ron's attempt at comfort before he walked away in disgust with himself. "Im such an idiot" he thinks to himself while re entering his room "the few people who care about me and I can trust and I make them cry. Just as he got up to go apologize he heard a loud peck on his window and say a black owl standing outside of it.

A/N: OK I know this is starting out slow but I guarantee you this is going to get better.


	2. Watch out for those billywizzles!

Harry opened the window and allowed the owl in. He promptly took the letter from the owl and opened it.

_Harry,_

_Hey Harry how are you doing? I imagine you must be pretty destroyed after all that has just happened. I didn't know professor Dumbledore too well but he was always very polite and he always sounded very intelligent when he spoke and I am going to miss him. Harry I know you are felling a lot of pain right now and I just wanted to let you know that I am behind you 100 percent and I will help you in anyway I can to beat lord Voldemort. I also wrote to tell you I need to see you and if you will please meet me at diagon alley Saturday at about noon in front of ollivanders old shop. I need to show you something._

_Yours truly _

_Luna _

_P.S. Watch out for billywizzles._

Harry enjoyed a pivate chuckle to himself, even in times of war Luna could make him laugh he had never met anybody like her. She was so serene and so…… all of a sudden He felt an odd knot tie in his stomache. No he thought in his head no I cant possibly be falling for luna lovegood.

Just then he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Ron and a Red eyed Hermoine in the doorway. "Hermoine Ron listen im sorry for snapping at you like that". "It's just that there has been so many terrible things happening" all of a sudden his voice cracked as he continued " im just so scared" he said finally breaking into tears. "I don't know what to do i……." Just then he was cut off by Hermoine pulling him into a tight embrace. "Harry I know things are tough right now but Dumbledore had faith in you and so do Ron and I". " Harry I promise you everything will be alright ill protect you with everything I have and you will beat voldemort". She kept him in her arms for 5 more seconds before Ron finally spoke. "Um Hermoine if you don't let go of him soon I don't think we will have to worry about protecting Harry from Voldemort".

Hermoine let go as if she had just been burned and grinned sheepishly. "Oh sorry Harry". Ron then looked down and noticed the letter clutched in Harry's hand. "What you got their mate"? "Oh it's just a letter from Luna" said harry caught off guard sounding as if he had just been snapped back into reality. "what does she want?" asked ron. Harry then told them both what her letter said. " I wonder what she wants to show you Harry?" said Ron sounding deep in thought. "It dosnt matter" said hermoine firmly. "Harry is not to leave this house until his seventeenth birthday and his birthday isnt for another month.". "It will just be for a little bit Hermoine" said Harry appealingly. "Harry no after what just happened you cant just go out in the open the death eaters or anybody can get to you im not gonna let you risk getting hurt Harry.". "No death eaters are gonna just show up in the middle of diagon alley and I till wear my dads cloak". " but ……." Said Hermoine looking at ron as though expecting him to help her when he didn't she finally spoke. "Oh ok Harry but Ron and I are going with you".

"Okay fine said harry quickly". "Well if you two are finished im going back to sleep" said ron while yawning. "yeah it has been a tiring night" said Hermoine turning around toward the door and her room. "goodnight harry". "Hermoine wait". She turned around "yes harry?". "listen im seriously sorry I don't know what came over me I …", "I know Harry it's ok you don't have to say anything more."

And with that she dissapeared behind her bedroom door. "goodnight Hermoine" whispered Harry. "goodnite Ron" said Harry turning to face his red headed friend only to find him snoring peacefully. "I could use some of that" said harry smiling and then lying down on his bed where sleep carried him away instantly.

A/N: So how was it? Next chapter harry meets luna in diagon alley. Review.


	3. She would have been proud

Disclaimer: Aint none of this belong to me

Things went smoothly and somewhat boring for the next two days Since Harry had received the letter Tuesday. Wednesday went by then Thursday then Friday. Not much was done in those few days Harry and Ron killed most of the time playing chess while Hermoine studied. Yes it was pretty quiet and uneventful one might say even boring. Harry certainly thought so though he didn't say it out loud in his head he would of given anything for a death eater to just knock down his aunt and uncles door and challenge him to a duel to the death.

"I shouldn't be thinking things like that" thought harry to himself as he lay in his bed Saturday morning. "This will be the last bit of peace I will have for a while I should appreciate it". He glanced over at his alarm clock. " 10:30" he said quietly to himself" " I better wake Ron and Hermoine we need to get ready" and with that he looked over at his drooling red headed friend and tapped him on the shoulder and said "Ro" but that's all he could get out seeing as Hermoine had just busted into their room. "Harry Ron wake up almost time" she shouted as if they were all alone in outer space. " Bloody hell moine your gonna wake harrys aunt and uncle up" said ron looking terrified at just the thought of Vernon Dursleys anger of being woken up in such a fashion.

"BOYYYYYYYYYY" Harry heard call from down the hall. "uh oh now you've done it" he whispered to Hermoine. Just then uncle vernon rumbled into his room looking like a drunk rhinoceros. "Now see here boy when I said they could stay here I stressed that they were to be QUIET yelled Vernon pointing a finger to his two companions. "One more peep and they are OUT"! And with that he slammed the door shut and continued down the hallway back to his bed room. Harry listened to the rumble of his footsteps until he heard another door slam before he spoke again. " Listen I think I am just gonna go alone you guys I mean what can happ…..". But Hermoine had cut him off. "HARRY NO YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNLESS IM THERE TO PROTECT YOU," she shouted. But just then she put her hands to her mouth but it was too late. "POTTER!" " Fine Harry whispered finally giving in your coming please just be quiet."

11:50 am

"Where is Ronald it's almost time and I cant find him," said Hermoine shaking her head disapprovingly. Just then Ron walked in stuffing his face with a piece of toast. "Sorry mate but ya know I cant go anywhere without breakfast," ron said while spitting out crumbs much to Hermoine's dislike. "Anyway," said Harry trying to get Ron back on task " we apparate to Ollivanders old shop on three ok?" Hermoine and Ron both nodded. "Ok then," said Harry " One" "two" "three"

CRACK!

All three of them found them selves in a crowd of people and then straight ahead of them they saw an old abandoned shop with the windows boarded up and the door broken off the hinges. Harry looked down at his watch. "We still have about five minutes so I guess we should just wait here," he said looking up from his watch. Just then a dark hooded figure stepped out of the doorway of the shop and just as quick as it appeared Harry's wand was pointing at it." " Impede….," but before he could finish the figure too off it's hood and revealed a teenage girl with dirty blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. Harry promptly lowered his wand. " you really should wait a little longer before you just go hexing people," said Luna Lovegood. "The marryloggles don't like that much". Once again Harry put on a genuine smile for the first time in forever. "Hi Luna," He greeted. Ron and Hermoine acknowledged her presence in similar fashion. "Hope you don't mind Hermoine and Ron coming," said Harry in an almost apologetic tone. " Oh no," said Luna "however I would like to be alone with you for just a few minuites so can you come in here with me?" Harry started forward but then Hermoine grabbed his arm. "He's not going in there without me," she said in a demanding tone. " Hermoine we will be right in there and don't worry Luna will be there with me ill be just fine," said Harry reasuringly. " But," Hermoine started but after seeing a stern look from Harry she knew she should just let it go. "Ok Harry but if you need us well be out here". Harry nodded and then turned around and followed Luna through the doorway.

Ollivanders shop had changed so much in the year he had been missing. All off the shelves had fallen and wands were everywhere most of them broken in two. Cobwebs were everywhere and if you told anyone who didn't know that this used to be a very popular shop they would say you were crazy. "I think I might be able to help you Harry," said Luna suddenly. "I want you to stand back". Harry started to ask why but figured he shouldn't question. Luna then raised her wand in the air and cried "OMEGATRANSANCTUS". All of a sudden her body started to glow red and then there was a loud explosion and harry saw a huge burst of red light rush not from her wand but from her whole body. The light then hit one of the shelves that remained standing and then Harry heard yet another explosion except this time it caused all the dust to fill up the shop and caused harry to cover his nose and mouth and close his eyes. When the dust cleared he looked up and saw that the shelve was now in a million pieces and in the wall behind it had a hole the size of grawp in it and not only that but the roof had partially caved in. Harry simply stared at the damage in disbelief until a voice interrupted.

"It was my mothers," said Luna her voice wavering. "Remember I told you how she used to experiment?". "Well she was quite fond of this one and then one day she tried it and…...," her voice had trailed off and she fell to her knees but she didn't need to say anymore Harry understood. "Luna im so sorry," said Harry and he went down to her level and put his arm around her. "She made me promise not to use any of her spells but I just had to help you," she said looking up at Harry who could now see the tears running down her face. She then wrapped her arms around him and began to cry into his chest. Harry's stomach tightened again. "No I cant be falling for her," harry thought to himself. "She would hate me if she knew I did this," Luna sobbed. "no she wouldn't she would be proud of you Luna," harry said truthfully. "to know that you want to help take a stand against Lord Voldemort and to stand up for what is right I bet she knows what your doing right now and is smiling at you up in Heaven. "Do you really think so," asked luna looking up at him and getting to her feet. "Im sure of it". "Harry I will do anything to help you against Voldemort. "thanks Luna but I can put you in that kind of danger it's way too risky". "Listen Harry," said luna in a strong tone all of a sudden which caught Harry by surprise. "you need help you cant do this alone you're a great wizard Harry but not even you can do this alone". "But Luna," Harry started but then he was caught off guard by something he never would of guessed would happen.

Luna lovegood had just kissed him. Harry had struggled for a second and then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. After what seemed like forever Luna let go, " Harry im so sorry I shouldn't of done that," and then she turned around and ran.. "Luna wait a second," Harry called from behind but she just kept running and soon dissapeared through the doorway and out of Harry's sight.

A/N: that ending was kinda weak I know but that had to happen to set up later events. Review please.


	4. Nomaria!

"But Luna," Harry started but then he was caught off guard by something he never would of guessed would happen. Luna lovegood had just kissed him. Harry had struggled for a second and then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. After what seemed like forever Luna let go, " Harry I'm so sorry I shouldn't of done that," and then she turned around and ran.. "Luna wait a second," Harry called from behind but she just kept running and soon disappeared through the doorway and out of Harry's sight.

Flash back to the day before

A woman with long blonde hair and gray eyes stood staring out of a window in a huge room decorated with portraits of famous wizards the finest vases and coffee tables. She looked out the window with a malevolent look in her eyes that took away from her beauty just as she always had with her facial expressions but somehow this one seemed even worse than normal more evil. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the window as if she seemed to be waiting for someone. She turned around and sat down in a large throne like chair and picked up off the coffee table a cup of tea and sipped.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in", she said in a business like tone. A man then appeared through the door wearing hooded black robes , which seemed to be a bit tight on him. He had the stench of blood and sweat on him and he wheezed as he walked toward her. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I have a little job for you to do for me", she said in an emotionless tone. He then replied in a raspy voice. " since when was anyone but the dark lord allowed to give orders?". " O but I think you will find this mission very satisfying", she said in a seductive voice and then walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Then she handed him a small piece of parchment. "Here read this" she said in a warm voice. His eyes scanned the bit of parchment and then stared back at her with a sudden look of interest in his eyes.

They had seemed to reach an understanding instantly then he finally spoke again. "And tell me why should I waste my time during this?". "Because you will be honored above all others by the dark lord" she said now stroking his cheeks gently with her soft hands and then kissed him again. The man then looked at her with a businesslike look in through the two small slits in his hood. "fine ill do it" he said quickly. "good then " said the woman briskly" then be gone. The man nodded turned around and within seconds was out the door. The woman turned around and looked out the window again and spoke in a soft tone. "You will pay for destroying my family Potter".

(Back to Saturday now.)

He watched her going out of the shop sobbing. "Luna wait" he said running toward the door but just before he reached it he heard a laugh and a loud noise coming from the top of one of the shelves and next thing he knew a tall robed figure jumped in front of him blocking the door. The figure then spoke in a raspy voice that Harry instantly recognized as Fenrir Greyback. "looks like your little girlfriend is about to have even more to cry about Potter", and with that he raised his hands and bared his teeth and jumped at Harry.

With agility and reflexes he didn't even know he possessed Harry ducked and heard a loud noise that was Greyback crashing into one of the few remaining intact shelves. " Stupefy" "Impedimenta" "Relashio", he shouted but the were wolf dodged all three spells and continued his pursuit of him. Harry streaked down an aisle and to the very back of the shop. He saw the werewolf charging straight at him and he raised his wand pointing it at him. "Nomaria", he shouted forcefully.

Greyback gave a howl of pain and fell to the ground but didn't seem to be too hurt seeing as he got straight up and continued his pursuit. Harry then ran and hid behind a shelf. His heart had sunken so his spell didn't work.

Yes he had been working on inventing a spell or at his very best trying but it didn't work as he had envisioned it. Just then he heard wheezing growing louder and louder and then heard that raspy bark of a voice again. "come out and play potter beg and I may kill you quick". "yes die begging like your old pal dumby". Then in a rage harry threw himself from behind the shelf his wand pointed at Greyback.

"Crucio" he bellowed and to his surprise greyback then fell in a heap on the ground screaming and writhing in pain that in his raspy voice made a rather disturbing sound. Harry could not believe it. He had properly performed the Cruciatus.

Just then Hermoine ran in the shop looking as if she had just run a race. "Harry we saw Luna run out crying and tried to see what was wrong but she was too fast then we come back and hear screaming and AHHHHHH", she had finally seen the werewolf lying there twitching. Hermoine go find an auror quick! "But harry I cant just leave you here alone with". But he cut her off . Go now he said firmly. She stared at him for a second finally deciding to obey him and left while Harry looked down at the twitching heap on the ground that was the most feared werewolf in the world.

A/N: So what you think? Review and remember HOOK EM HORNS!


End file.
